Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel keto-containing organosilicon compounds, intermediates employed in the preparation of such keto-containing organosilicon compounds, processes for the production of such keto-containing organosilicon compounds and the use of such compounds to improve the adhesion of between inorganic oxidic and metallic surfaces on the one hand and polyaddition or polycondensation polymeric compositions on the other. This invention further relates to siloxanes prepared by hydrolysis of the keto-containing organosilicon compounds of the invention.